


Kitsune

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [77]
Category: Glee
Genre: Breastfeeding, Family, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg Kurt, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Parents Sebastian Smythe & Hunter Clarington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine welcome another little one to their family.One-shot based on the song Kitsune from the band Gunship.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 5





	Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of I'm Low On Gas...
> 
> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

**-One Year Later-**

**•Kurt•**

I shift in the uncomfortable hospital bed and face the window. The sun was seeping through the retractable blind hits my eyelids and caused me to carefully open them, ready to wake from my slumber.

I groan as I lift my heavy head from the pillow and spot my husband asleep on the small couch in the corner, trying to keep warm under a small throw blanket.

My phone lights up next to my bed, so I reach over and take it off the charger. I had lots of texts and missed calls from my family and friends. I didn't want to answer everyone right away because I know Blaine informed them all when the baby was born around midnight, I just want to see my little man.

I quickly responded to my dad since he was babysitting Ava and Daxton for us while we're here, so I just made sure they were okay. I was still very tired and I got about six hours of sleep, so I guess it's understandable.

Last night, Blaine and I welcomed our third child, a baby boy. I know you're all probably thinking I'm insane for getting pregnant after having the twins for Sebastian and Hunter, but we really wanted to try for another baby of our own and got pregnant. He is going to be our last and I am perfectly fine with that because I now have three beautiful kids.

This last pregnancy was probably one of the easiest only because I was extra cautious and kept myself healthy during the long nine months. Our son decided to join us on his due date, surprisingly, May 2nd. He was the only one born on his actual due date. Ava came like three days before and Daxton was an emergency C-Section. So for our last baby, I was in labor for five hours then pushed maybe six times and he was out right away.

The door to our room is opened slightly and a nurse peeks her head in to check if I'm awake. She smiles at me then wheels in the bassinet that held our sleeping boy inside.

"I figured I'd bring him over since he was getting antsy and is probably hungry."

"Oh good. I can feed him?"

"Of course. Let me just get him for you."

"Thank you." I smile at her and watch her take my son out of the bassinet. He coos and crinkles his nose as he's placed in my arms.

"Hi buddy." I say softly as his eyes carefully open. The nurse brings my gown down and I guide my son into latching onto my nipple so he can eat. It's really been something so amazing getting to nurse all my kids from the milk I produced. Not many people have the ability to do so, and for me to be able to has been great.

The nurse left and as the door closed, Blaine yawned and sat up on the couch.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Morning." He yawns again and gets up. He walks over in his socks and brings the chair close to my bed. He holds his head up with his fist and stares at our son.

"He's so content, what a good baby."

"I know. He's momma's little bear. Aren't you buddy?" I ask in a baby voice. Soft grunts escaped his mouth as he continued to suckle and get the milk he needed. He finished in ten minutes, so I fixed him and burped him by patting his back several times. Once that little sound came out, I knew he was all set and brought him back into my arms. I shifted in the bed and laid my son on my chest for a while just so he could feel my warmth again.

"Hello." Doctor Sawyer comes in with the usual smile on her face. "Good morning guys, how's he doing this morning?" She asks, referring to the baby.

"He's doing good. He just ate, so I burped him, and now he’s asleep."

"That's good. I just came to tell you that you're being discharged around one or so. Your vitals are great and he's healthy so there's no reason for us to keep you here any longer. Go home with your baby boy and be with your three kids."

"Thank you. I'm sure they'll be excited to see us."

"Mhm, well I'll send over the papers and have you guys out of here in no time."

"Great, thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon."

I nod as she walks out and looks back to Blaine who was on his phone. I sigh then glance down at my son, "We get to take you home to meet the rest of your family, buddy. How does that sound?" I peck his soft head and bring my head up, facing my husband again.

**\---**

We just arrived at the house where our kids and our parents have been anxiously awaiting our arrival.

Blaine helped me out of the backseat then grabbed our son's car seat. I held onto his arm, still very sore from the birth, as we made our way up to the front door. I was dressed in black joggers and a black shirt, nothing too fancy, just comfortable. Plus, I still had a little belly so this was pretty much the only thing that fit me at the moment.

He opens the door and I can already hear the excitement of my daughter squealing. He helps me inside the house and I see them all standing in our living room with huge smiles on their faces.

"Mommy!" Ava runs up to hug me.

"Careful, love. Mommy's still sore."

"Oh, sorry." She backs away.

"It's okay, you can still hug me. Just be gentle." She happily nods and gives me a hug.

"I missed you so much, baby girl." I kiss the top of her head then go see Daxton who was in my mom's arms. "And you too, bubba. Were you good for your nana and grandpa?" I ask. He nods with a finger in his mouth. I kiss her cheek then go sit on the couch where Blaine was getting ready to take the baby out.

"He's still sleeping so we have to be quiet okay?" I told Ava and Daxton, who were hovering over the car seat like little hawks.

"Okay." She whispers.

Blaine unbuckles Landon from his car seat and gives him to me. I lay him in my arms and they all crowd around me to stare at the baby.

"He ‘mall, momma." Daxton says.

"He is small because he's a baby. This is what you and Ava looked like when you were newborns, tiny and fragile."

"Ha come?"

"Well because babies start off small then they grow. You and your sister grow everyday and he'll grow too, it just takes time." I tell him.

My dad was super eager to meet his grandson so I handed him over to him then he was passed around to Carole as well. Ava and Daxton stayed with me asking me all kinds of questions and cuddling up on me because they missed me so much. Man, one night away felt like such a long time.

They stayed pretty much the entire afternoon and even made dinner for us, to give us a small break while taking care of the kids and getting back to our lives. It was very nice of them to do that. Carole and Blaine’s mom made an amazing Lasagna for us. I ate a lot too since I haven't eaten this kind of food in a few months because of the carbs. My god was it good.

Blaine and I got the kids bathed and tucked into bed at their usual bedtime. We then took a shower together and afterwards, I fed Landon and put him to sleep in his crib. We climbed into our bed and drifted off to sleep.

**-Later That Week-**

I was cleaning around the house while keeping an eye on Daxton and Landon, both of which were very quiet and being very good for their momma.

Daxton has been doing a good job at being a big brother to the baby. I had Landon in his bouncer while Daxton was playing with his toys on the living room floor. I was in the kitchen, making sure I cleaned it to perfection after I made us some lunch.

I cough and instantly regret it knowing what I've done. Since the birth, I've been bleeding a lot and I hate it. I feel dirty all over and it drives me up the wall.

"Ugh, god dammit!" I hurry to the bathroom and find my "special" underwear stained with blood and sighed. I quickly take care of the mess in my pants then stuff toilet paper in them for now while I make my way upstairs to shower. Call me crazy, but if I don't shower then my day is ruined. I hate being dirty, which is dumb because I'm a mom of three. I should embrace the mess, which I do, but I hate being a mess. I don't know, it's just how I've always been.

I scooped up the baby from his bouncer then grabbed Daxton's hand and brought them both upstairs. I got Daxton onto my bed and turned on the tv for him, then laid Landon in his bassinet. I go into the bathroom to start up the shower. I leave the door open just enough for me to see my kids while I shower.

I have just enough time to shower, get dressed, then go get Ava. Okay, let's not fret, I got this. Being a stay-at-home mom isn't always easy, let me tell you. With Angelo back at work much sooner than expected, I have to drop off and pick up Ava while bringing the boys along. I enjoy it, I just know that it's going to become kinda difficult in the future.

I take a quick shower, cleaning my body as best as I can then get into a pair of clean joggers and a regular shirt. I have no one to impress, fuck those parents if they judge how I dress. I'm proud of it and don't have a care in the world.

"Daxton, we have to get ready okay, bud?"

"Why momma?"

"We have to go get sissy from school."

"Oh!" He works himself off our high bed and waits for me at the door. I get Landon from his bassinet and he whines.

"I know, buddy. Mommy's sorry." I kiss his sweet face and bring them both downstairs with me. I get Daxton's shoes on and his hoodie, then get Landon in his little jacket and buckle him into his carseat.

I open the front door and we go outside to my car. I got Landon's car seat set into place then buckled Daxton in his carseat.

"Alright, you boys ready?" Daxton looks at Landon then back at me. I smile and nod, starting the car.

I drive to Ava's school and park the car on the curb. I go around and get Landon into my chest carrier then take Daxton out. He holds my hand while we walk to the door where the other parents wait to pick up their kids.

Landon started to stir against my chest so I started to bounce lightly and he settled down. I look down at Daxton and find him digging for gold.

"Daxton! Stop it!"

His finger flies out of his nose and I chuckle, rolling my eyes as the doors open. After a few minutes, Ava runs out holding her jacket and gives me a hug.

"Hi sweetheart, how was school?"

"It was good, momma! Is Landon sleeping?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Aw dang. I want to see him."

"You can see him in the car, love and when we get home."

"Okay, mommy!" We walk back to the car and I get all my kiddos settled into their seats then go around the front and hop into the driver's seat. I drive us back home and get everyone inside, safe and sound.

Landon was awake but I had him in the wrap again while I got Ava and Daxton their usual afternoon snack.

"Hey Aves, do you have any homework?"

"No mommy. I finished in class."

"Oh, good girl."

She smiles and munches on a few of the goldfish I poured into a bowl for her. I pour apple juice into a small cup for her and a sippy cup for Daxton then set them both on the table. I moved Daxton's chair closer since he's small, he uses a booster seat so that he can reach the table and eat with us during our meals. He's such a cutie though.

While they ate, I got out the chicken I was defrosting in the fridge and set it into the sink for dinner later on. Landon began to whine and a foul stench soon reached my nose so I knew exactly why he was upset.

I bring him into the living room and take him out of the wrap, laying him on the mat. I quickly change his diaper then pick him back up and cuddle him close to my chest. Soft whines come out and I frown.

"What's wrong buddy? Huh? Mommy just changed your diaper, you feeling okay?" He wasn't warm or anything. Maybe he just wants to have space. I walked over and set him back into his electric bouncer. Sure enough he was fast asleep within seconds and remained quiet.

"Mommy?" Ava asks as I walk back into the kitchen.

"Yes, darling?" I go over to the table and she hands me some goldfish.

"Here!"

"Oh, why thank you babes. But you eat it, okay? Mommy's full."

"Hmm, okay. Can I play after?"

"You can play if you clean up after yourself."

"I will, mommy!"

"Okay. Finish your snack first then you may play."

She nods and continues to eat her snack with her brother. My phone starts to ring and Blaine’s name flashes across the screen. I smile and answer his call.

**Hi baby!**

_ Hey babe, what'cha doing? _

**Oh nothing. I picked up Ava from school a little while ago, now they're eating a snack together.**

_ Did she have a good day at school? _

**Mhm. You wanna talk to her?**

_ Sure! _

**Alright.**

"Ava, c'mere baby love." She hops out of her seat and runs over to where I was leaning against the counter. "Daddy wants to talk to you." I tell her and hand her my phone.

"Hi daddy...Uh-huh...Yeah!...I am daddy!...Okay...I love you too...Bye daddy!" She hands my phone back to me and I smile bringing it back to my ear.

**Isn't she something else?**

_ Mhm. I love her so much. _

**I do too. Do you know what time you're gonna be home?**

_ Probably around four. My next client is coming in soon and it shouldn't take long. _

**Alright, babe. Well I'll let you go so you can get back to work.**

_ Okay, love. I'll see you when I get home. _

**Okay, I love you.**

_ Love you too. Bye. _

**Bye.**

I plug my phone in and see the kiddos finished their snacks so I took their dishes to the sink and let them go play. Ava went into the living room while Daxton tottled around the kitchen with me while I put the dishes into the dishwasher for now.

Afterwards, I heard a knock at the door and Ava brought it to my attention that someone was here. I picked up Daxton and kissed his cheek, walking to the front of the house.

"Let's see who's here, bubba." I look through the window and see Sebastian standing there with his kids on his hips. I open the door and smile, welcoming him inside.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi, I hope you don't mind us coming over. Hunter is at work and I was bored at home with them."

"Not at all. Daxton loves playing with Izzy and Livy." I say as the two girls give off a smile in their mother's arms.

He sets them down and the three of them play together in the little area Ange and I have distinguished with the kids' toys, books, and other stuff.

Sebastian and I sat on the couch, and Ava came over, sitting next to me. She usually doesn't play with the twins when they're over, only because she's older and they're still babies. So it's usually Daxton with them.

"So how's everything?" I ask, crossing my leg over the other.

"Everything's been good. Those two definitely take after their father a lot."

"How so?"

"Oh my god, they've been getting real sassy with me lately because they see their daddy doing it so they think it's okay. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's cute but gets frustrating after a while."

"Oh tell me about it! Ava used to be like that, but she's matured a bit and is sweet. Huh, baby girl?"

"Yeah momma." She says and cuddles up to my side.

While Sebastian and I were talking, Landon started to fuss again so I went to go get him and checked the time. I mentally slap myself realizing I'm five minutes past his feeding time, so I move and set him under my shirt so that he can nurse.

"What's he doing under there, mommy?" Ava asks.

"He's eating, baby."

"Eating what?"

"Well, he's really drinking my milk."

"Milk? I thought milk comes from cows."

"Well they do." I chuckle. "But when mommies have babies, special hormones help the mommies produce milk. And their milk is a special kind only for babies because it has certain nutrients the baby needs in order for them to grow."

"Did I do that when I was a baby?"

"Mhm. You did it, Daxton did it, even Izzy and Livy had some. But I didn't feed them, Uncle Bas bottle fed them my milk since I produced it when I was pregnant with them."

"Oh."

She then lays her head against my arm and we continue our conversation.

Once Landon was all fed, I burped him then he stayed up for a while. Sebastian held him while I went to get dinner started.

He came into the kitchen with me while holding the baby and we talked some more, then Landon had to get his diaper changed. I took care of that while Sebastian kept an eye on the food. He helped with dinner then took his girls and went back home to see Hunter.

Blaine came home just a little after four and thankfully dinner was ready. We all sat at the table and ate together.

**\---**

I was laying in bed with Daxton fresh out of the bath and Landon, who was asleep in his bassinet with his paci in his mouth. Daxton and I were playing a game on my phone while Blaine was giving Ava a bath before bed.

A little while later, Blaine and Ava entered the bedroom from our bathroom and she ran over to the bed in her jammies. We did our usual cuddles before bed then got them tucked in for the night in their beds. We then returned to our room, took a shower, then went to bed as well.

**-Several Weeks Later-**

Today was Daxton's second birthday party and we made it dinosaur themed since it's currently his favorite thing in the entire world. The party is at our house and we invited all our family and friends to help celebrate our son turning two.

Blaine got him in his high chair while I got his cake from the house. I brought it over to him and lit the number two candle on top of his smash cake.

"Okay everyone, ready?" I ask and we all start to sing.

_ Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Daxton. Happy birthday to you. _

"Yay! Blow out your candle, bubba." I tell him and we help him out. He sticks his finger into the cake and brings it to his mouth. "Mmm, it's good huh, baby?"

"Yeah, momma!" I laugh and watch him enjoy his cake while the guests had some of the other desserts that were out on the table.

"Can you believe our son is two already? Next thing you know he'll be bringing home girls or boys, then will be getting married, then have kids. Oh god I'm gonna get old fast." I tell my husband who just laughs.

"Oh babe, relax. Our kids are still young and we have the rest of our lives to watch them grow up." He says and kisses my cheek.

As the night came to an end, our friends helped us clean up. The kids were all asleep in their beds and crib and we were downstairs on the couch, sharing a bottle of wine.

"Remember when you had Daxton? That day was one I'd never forget." He says.

"Yeah. Our little fighter. He was so small and so fragile but he made it through."

"Yep. You know, I honestly thought you were going to leave me with our two kids. I was scared to death, Kurt" He says, whimpering a bit.

I assure Blaine that I'm not going anywhere and would never leave our kids without their mother. They need me. I'm their everything, both of us are.

"We mean the world to our kids and they mean the world to us."

"Mhm, let's cheers to that." He says. We clink our glasses and sip our wine then kiss, cuddling closer together on the couch.


End file.
